Preludes to the Circus
by influenceONchildren
Summary: A series of short fics that will lead up to the events in "Circus Freak" (coming October 2014). Prelude 1 - In which we learn how Vlad came to the circus…
1. Prelude 1

**Author stuff: I'm finally posting in the **_**Danny Phandom **_**section again — and just in time for the 10****th**** Dannyversary! Actually, I wasn't intending to post this until early to mid-September but I shrugged and asked myself why shouldn't I get it up early, you know? Anyway, here's my gift to the lovely Phandom to celebrate ten wonderful years of being together. XOXO ~iOc**

**I currently have four of these little stories written. I plan on **_**maybe**_** six or seven, depending on how many chapters the main story for this has. Originally, I was calling these interludes. I changed it to preludes because I decided to post them separately. The main story will be released **_**THIS**_** October (maybe late September, depending on chapter count) and will be updated either daily or every other day (again, depending on chapter count). After the first three are posted, I'll take some requests for the other two and we'll take a vote — which will end the day the fourth is posted. The top two or three will be written.**

**The main story's working title is "Circus Freak" but I plan to change it when I can think of something pun-ny. It's labeled as "Circus Thinamagig" on yWriter. XD I started planning it sometime in either March or June 2013. It's a murder mystery-ish thing and is taking a lot more research than I think I ever realized — by which, I mean I get to sit on my rump and watch noir films for several hours. Hard work there. I'm currently using an awesome new item: a Magic 8 Ball. It's helping me decide difficult things, like "Will Jazz be in this scene?", "Is Danny wearing those pants?", "Can I eat this taco with cheese and not vomit because my body doesn't produce the lactase needed to digest the lactose?", or "Will Star throw glitter on Tucker?" (Answers: Yes; Most definitely; Yes — but it really should have been no, stupid lactose intolerance; and Ask again later.) So, I'm amusing myself while I'm writing. And eating lots of popcorn.**

**DNC UPDATE: My **_**Do Not Cross**_** sequel is still in the works. I didn't like how one character's arc was unfolding, so I scrapped it — it's still saved in my email (thank goodness) in case I want to go back and rework it. I have the next two books all planned out, all ready and waiting. And I have a few tie-ins to post one of these days. I'll get to posting it… December, at the latest. The **_**DNC**_** sequel is my July Camp NaNo project. That's official… as of now.**

**And now that I've gotten all of that out of the way, these note things won't be as long as the piece posted.**

**Summary****: A series of short fics that will lead up to the events in "Circus Freak" (coming October 2014). Prelude 1 - In which we learn how Vlad came to the circus…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_** or any of the characters. They legally belong to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and Billionfold. And I think Nelvana. Might want to double check that…**

* * *

**Preludes to the Circus**

**By iOc**

**Prelude 1**

He didn't like summers. They were always hot and sticky and the animals _**reeked **_to the high heavens. Not only that but when his family and the rest of the circus would pass through towns, he would see kids his own age playing and having fun. It didn't seem fair that they could do that while he trained to be a juggler — which he was _**horrible **_at, by the way.

And so, that afternoon, he found himself outside attempting to juggle with three round balls. They were pretty things, red in color and easy to catch. The problem was handling all three at once. He was probably one of the most concentrated people working at the moment, at least _**he **_thought so, and that was all that mattered. Most of the other cirkies his age left him alone. He was a rather "freaky" looking kid — according to the other cirky children, black hair with pale skin and blue eyes. He looked like one of those characters in a classic horror film or something. Then again, he really didn't watch horror films to know. He was more fond of old noir films, black and white talkies. Who needs Disney when a kid had guns and violence?

His sister, however, thought differently. She discouraged the noir films and tried to shove the happily-ever-afters and princes and princesses down his throat. According to her, his fascination with them could lead to a psychopathic lifestyle later in life. But than again, she was only eight and hardly knew was "psychopathic" meant.

While he was thinking, he found, he had somehow managed to juggle all three balls. But how? He had never been able to do it before. And just when he managed to get it, the balls went haywire. One bounced off his head and made his drop the others. He rubbed the spot sorely. It would bruise. Those balls were made of rubber — which still hurt if you got bonked on the head. He was lucky that those were the lightest pair his parents owned.

"Having trouble?"

He jumped, whirling around to see a tall man with calm, blue eyes and white hair. He would have guessed the man to be older than his father but his face looked far too young for that.

"Yes," the boy said, nodding enthusiastically. "Juggling is hard. There's too many balls."

"Ah," the man said, kneeling down to the boy's level, "it just takes practice."

"Can you juggle?"

The man picked up the balls and tossed them. Yes, he could juggle and quite well, too. The boy clapped with excitement. Maybe this man could teach him!

"I used to juggle a lot," the man said. "Tell me, do you know a man named Jack Fenton?"

"Yup!" the boy said, grinning broadly. "He's my daddy."

The man was startled by this, dropping the balls. One nearly landed on the boy's foot. Perhaps he wasn't going to teach him, especially if he drops the balls.

"Jack Fenton is your father?"

"Uh-huh! Are you here to visit him?"

There was hesitation from the man. He did not speak up right away, as if he hadn't been expecting something. The boy brushed it off as nerves.

"Yes," the man eventually said, "I am here to see your father."

"Then I'll take you to him!" the boy said, declaring himself the man's designated tour guide.

He grabbed the man's hand and lead him inside to the main tent. Inside, his parents were rehearsing with several other clowns for their act. His mother sat off to the side, her legs stretched out with stilts attached to her shins. She looked up when she heard their footsteps and she frowned when she saw who he son was with.

"Danny," she said, "who is this?"

"He said he's a friend of daddy's," the boy said, smiling innocently. "We aren't ruining rehearsal are we?"

"No, Danny, _**you're**_ not. Come sit by mommy."

The boy sidled over and plopped down next to her.

"Vlad," she said, acknowledging the man. "I thought you left the circus life."

"I did," the man said. "But, one cannot take the sawdust out of my veins."

"We have plenty of clowns. You'll have to take your need for employment elsewhere."

"Oh, I'm not here to 'clown around.' I'm here to audition for illusionist. I heard Clockwork was wanting for one. So, here I am!"

* * *

**Posted: 3 April 2013 — Happy 10****th**** Dannyversary!**

**Author stuff: The second one will be posted the first week of May. Maybe second, I haven't plugged it into my phone at the moment. I plan on updating the third of every month, but we'll have to see what time allows.**

**As I said, this is part of a murder mystery-ish WIP fic that I planned last year March or June 2013. The events in these first few take place in the mid-90s or very early 2000s. I don't exactly remember what I placed Danny's age as in "Circus Freak," so it might not be 1995 or it could actually be 1995… I don't know. I have to dig through fifty pages of notes. I know that he's of college age in "Circus Freak." Yeah… I'm fun on three hours of sleep.**

**If you ever have any comments, questions, or concerns, always feel free to pester me ****with a poker fresh from the fire. Or with a muffin. I can be bribed, just as fine.**** I'm pretty easy to get a hold of. I have numerous links on my profile to all the various forms of social media I take part in (dA, tumblr, Facebook, twitter, email, carrier pigeon, etc.). Or just write a very angry review or something. That usually catches my eye.**

**Ciao for now,  
iOc**


	2. Prelude 2

**Author stuff: A day late and… $70 short. I've been working on a costume for next week — faux fur sucks major balls — and a prop — paper mache axe, anyone? I have a convention next weekend and I want everything done by Monday — tomorrow. I just have a cape to finish up and a skirt to finish sewing some leather on. And dried clay pieces. They all have to be hand sewn because my sewing machine can't handle it. Busy, busy, busy…**

**Well, my apologies for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_**.**

* * *

**Preludes to the Circus**

**By iOc**

**Prelude 2**

"…can not be a member of the circus!" Danny's mother said. She sounded desperate, pleading with Clockwork the way she was.

The boy had never seen his mother act this way. She was always the calm, composed one. It was his father who would fly off the handle to protect his children so vehemently. When did they change personalities, he wondered.

"Please, Clockwork. You know what he is capable of. What he did… it's unforgivable! I'm begging you, for my sake, for my _children's _sake, do not let him join!"

Clockwork, who always looked old - even in the old pictures hanging on the walls of his office - did not move from his chair. He slumped further into the cushions and hummed, thinking it over.

"I'm sorry, Maddie." he said. "We need a new act and he is the only one who wowed not only myself, but the others as well. If it was just up to me, I would not keep him -"

"But you have final say in everything!"

"My say only goes if there is a disagreement in the selection. I'll only sign a contract with him for four years. If he causes trouble in that time, I will fire him. For the time being, I'll have some of the others keep an eye on the kids."

His mother looked like she wanted to rebuttal but could not think of something. She hung her head and nodded, giving in.

Danny popped out of the corner he'd been sitting in and grabbed his mother's hand, pressing it to his cheek. He nuzzled the warm appendage affectionately.

"Don't worry mama." he said quietly. "I'll protect you and Jazzy. Daddy will help, and so will everyone else. You'll see. We're all a family and no one hurts family."

She smiled sadly down at the boy, pulling him in close. He was so small, so kind, and so loving to those around him.

"Promise me that you'll stay far away from that man." she said

"I promise."

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

**Author stuff cont'd.: I don't really have much to say, just a thanks to you readers for taking your time and Dark Scrivener for adding this story to your story alerts list. You are all wonderful people.**

**Gosh, I feel bad that this is so short. Until June 3, my lovelies.**


	3. Prelude 3

**Author stuff: Again, I'm a day late. (sigh) I'm working on getting it all straightened out. Seriously, I am but my mind I in other places. **_**HTTYD 2**_** is coming out soon. I'm feeling constantly nauseated, like I'm going to throw up, and far too excited than should be considered normal.**

**But enough for the chit chat, here's the next prelude!**

**Summary****: A series of short fics that will lead up to the events in "Circus Freak" (coming October 2014). Prelude 3 - In which Vlad makes Danny an offer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Danny Phantom**_** or any of the characters. They legally belong to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and Billionfold. And I think Nelvana. Might want to double check that…**

* * *

**Preludes to the Circus**

**By iOc**

**Prelude 3**

"I have a proposition for you, Daniel," Vlad said, sitting back in his chair. He had invited the boy to have tea with him.

His parents didn't know, they were in town with Jazz. She had broken her wrist performing a simple feat that anyone with basic clown training could perform.

But that's Jazz for you, Danny thought. She had a knack for breaking things, unlike him. He never broke any bones.

Then again, he was a boy and his sister was a girl. Girls were more frail that boys. It was a common known fact. Though, Jazz tended to tell him that he was being chivalrous — whatever that meant.

The only reason he agreed to meet with Vlad was because he was curious about the man. He and his father were close friends in their childhood. They trained together in another circus when they were younger - in fact they were brothers in all _but_ blood.

Danny never asked why the went their separate ways, or why Vlad gave up clowning. All he knew was that something happened around the time when his father met his mother.

Thinking back on it now, could Vlad…? No. That was a ridiculous notion, Vlad liking his mother. It was weird and… and _gross_. Girls had cooties - everyone knew that.

The man in front of him shook him from his thoughts.

"What do you think of my proposition?" he said, sipping from a painted porcelain cup.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, "what were you saying?"

Vlad sighed, clearly annoyed. He looked down and away from the boy in front of him, out to the world beyond his canvas walls.

"I was asking if you would like to be my assistant."

The dark-haired boy scrunched up his face. Who would want to be this man's assistant? No on in their right mind, that's who.

"No," he said. "I won't."

"And why not?"

Danny looked at Vlad, who looked angry, hurt, and betrayed, as well as a little curious. That was one of the many things about him that pushed the teen further away. He was always curious.

"My parents wouldn't like it," he said, setting the tea cup back on the table and standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was supposed to meet Tucker five minutes ago."

As he was about the exit the tent, the man stopped him. He was holding a simple iron knife. The grip shaped like an hourglass and the blade was slightly curved.

Vlad cut a piece off an apple he was holding. The red skin looked like blood against the cold iron. It slipped behind the man's lips, which curved into a Machiavellian sneer.

"Oh, Daniel," he said, "if you ever want to take me up on my offer, it still stands."

* * *

**Author stuff cont'd.: And there it is.**

**Wanted to remind my readers — hello, my silent stalkers! — that I need some ideas. PM or review or whatever. I accept carrier pigeon. And food. I really only need one idea, believe it or not. I've thought of two ideas simply typing up my author stuff. More are always welcome, though. :D**

**Also, another reminder, the main work this is attached to comes out this October, as well as another piece I spent a year or two working on. My sequel to **_**Do Not Cross**_** will be under a lot of work come this July — Camp NaNoWriMo, it's free and it's fun. You should join if you haven't already. So pay attention these upcoming Fall and Winter months. I have lots of goodies for you.**

**Lots of love,**

**iOc**


End file.
